No such thing
by 70000 Uncensored
Summary: in the city late at night a killer strikes...but is this really just a killer or somthing more? FINISHED!
1. Intro

No such thing

Chapter 1: into

Metropolis 10:00PM

A young lady strolls down the unfamiliar part of town looking at cloth stores and just taking pleasure in the night. She enjoys the lights the city at this time of night. Work had been so hard lately so it felt good to finally have this day off. She finally decided to ask for instructions on how to get to a theater. Why not see a movie? She would probably find something good. She did feel a little bit lonely though without any friends with her but she would go anyway and enjoy this night as much as she could. She walked into a coffee shop and there she saw him. A Lombax, he looked to be in his mid twenties, he was gray with black stripes. He was just drinking whatever he had ordered. She waved at him; he waved back. She walked toward him.

"Hey there." she smiled. She sat down uninvited, but somewhat wanted.

"Hi." he replied. The two sat and smiled at each other. The two lost in each other's eyes. He was handsome; she was beautiful. Finally the Man found an exit.

"Can I help?" he asked. This also brought the girl from her state of pleasure.

"I was hoping you could help find a theater; in the mood for a movie." She chuckled.

"Now? I don't think…actually…I think there is one late night theater." He said.

"And I just happen to have a map with me." He got out his map and marked a spot for her to go.

"Thanks" the girl waved off. She started down the sparkling streets.

**10 minutes later.**

Maybe she had gotten lost…she had stone off another part of the city that wasn't as bright or wonderful as any of the other parts of the city. She found her self in the park with only a moon for light.

"No that's impossible, I followed his instructions perfectly…"

"You sure did" the man laughed. She backed off and started to run but he grabbed her.

"I'm gunna enjoy this!" he exclaimed. And then bit her neck. She squealed in pain. A few seconds later her squeals turned to merely gasps as they crouched to the floor…blood dripped from the attackers teeth and from the victims neck. She lay on the ground half dead. The man started to walk away.

"Please…" she called to him.

"Don't let me die…" she was quiet and weak.

"You want to live?" he asked. She nodded. The man got out his pocket knife and slit his wrist, blood poured from it drenching his hand. He put his hand by her mouth and let the blood drip in…she flinched at first but she started to crave it. she licked his hands and sucked his fingers…and then past out.


	2. Monster

WOO HOO, I've gotta tell you all thanks for the support, this has got to be the highest response in reviews and hits I have ever gotten on a first chapter. Thanks again! WOOP, WOOP!

Chapter 2: Monster

**Next Morning 10:12 AM **

**Phoenix**

"Ok," Sasha called.

"I'm here." she entered the bridge. Ratchet looked at her, he didn't give her that usual smile he would when he saw her. The two had broken up, moved into things a bit to quickly I guess. When issues came to life or death, both didn't want to deal with it, the worrying, the fear…it was just too much for both of them. Eventually it would lead to arguments between the two until finally they broke up.

"Ok, here's the deal," Jazz started.

"Last night in the city we have had several reports of, get ready for this, a vampire!"

Jazz was the newest member of the Q force. He was a green Rabbit who wore a red bandana some jeans and always carried around a big gun on his shoulder. His look didn't really reflect his personality though. He was a jovial creature, a real friend. He was Smart and resourceful, and was one hell of a backup when it came to firefights, Finally someone to help ratchet out on the battlefield. (Yes the same Jazz from Juvenile.)

"Apparently he took a girl last night after biting her, were looking for the freak right now." Ratchet picked up. Sasha Jumped a little.

"That's weird…"

"Quite," Al, the groups computer specialist agreed.

"Were looking for a Gray Lombax with Black stripes. I already took a picture of ratchet; I'm mixing the colors a little bit so we have an idea of this creep." Sasha was proud of her crew; this one seemed a lot more efficient.

"I'm going to call the G.P.; let's see if we can't get a few troops there. Where did this happen?" Sasha asked.

"Metropolis." A ranger answered. Sasha walked off to her quarters. The group of three continued working on their computers, punching in buttons, and looking up all the information they could.

"Hey Ratchet." Jazz called. Ratchet looked over

"You think that this vampire stuff is real?"

"There's no such thing, Jazz, trust me." The two started to laugh.

"Finally!" Al said, breaking the laughter. He pushed a button and several prints appeared.

"Ratchet take these to the Police in Metropolis, this way people will know what to expect." Ratchet took the pictures.

"Al, I don't really look different, just black and white"

"…That's not a point, Ratchet." Al sighed.

"Ok, ok I'll take it." Ratchet took the picture. Well, maybe it would do well; it would give people an Idea of what to lookout for…although people will feel weird around gray Lombaxes now. Ratchet left the Bridge and entered the hanger; there he saw Sasha with her back against his ship…was she waiting for him?

"Ratchet, could you give me a ride?" She asked

"Well, can't you just."

"Don't feel like it today, I get to much attention just to go see dad." Ratchet nodded and patted her on the back; she was cold.

"You alright?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm fine." The two hopped in to the ship and flew to Marcadia. When the got there Sasha hopped out.

"Sasha." Ratchet said before she was to far away.

"You owe me." Sasha smiled and continued toward the palace. Ratchet flew off.

1 hour later

The gray Lombax strode through the streets of Marcadia. (Yes, it IS daytime. How could this be? Why don't you read Dracula and find out yourself.) He did hear people talk about the incident last night.

"Strange…" the people would say but it didn't worry him. Finally he went down a dark corridor. There she was, the girl. He walked toward her.

"There you are." He said.

"I was afraid you might not show up. Names Bradley, by the way."

"You could have put me somewhere else last night!" The girl hissed.

"Instead of just out there…" Bradley remained oblivious to the girl's complaints and asked.

"What's your name?"

"…Sasha…"

"Ok…well, nothing left to say, let's get going!"

"Wait!" Sasha said.

"We have a problem…"

"And that is…"

"The Q force is against you…they don't know about me yet though. I'm Captain of-"

"The Phoenix? You mean you are captain Sasha?" Sasha nodded

"Well then, I think we could use this to our advantage! You hungry?" he asked. Sasha smiled. **Meanwhile**

Ratchet just got back to the phoenix. He made his way back to the bridge.

"That has to have been the easiest mission I have ever been on."

"It's about to get a lot harder." Al said

"Finding this one guy is going to be hard, especially with the entire galaxy to search."

"Who says he has a ship?"

"We have to consider everything, Ratchet."

"This is going to be a long day isn't it."

**That night**

**Marcadia**

"We all ready to go?" Bradley asked. Stuff the last of his supplies into his ship. It was a lot like ratchets but bigger.

"Yep." Sasha nodded.

"Perfect, but before we go let's have a little fun."

**Not to long later; in a part of city…some clothing store.**

"I haven't been able to do this for a long time, my last partner was…well, you know." The two acted as a couple and held on to each other, picking out cloths.

"Ok, rules of the game, just go crazy, one with the most kills wins." Sasha chuckled.

"Ok,"

"GO!" Bradley yelled. Sasha pushed Bradley out of the way and hoped on the store clerk, sending him to the floor. She picked him up by his shirt and bit him. Behind her, Bradley had out his pocketknife. He looked around…who to pick off…" People were running scared. Sasha was done with her first kill and hopped to another person. Bradley finally found a group of friends running toward him, obviously they had no idea he was a vampire too. He winded back and plugged the dagger into a guy's chest and then elbowed a girl to the floor. The other three of them escaped. Bradley bent down the girl he had knocked to the floor and sucked her dry then he rolled over the man who was yelling in pain, removed the knife, and bit him too. By this time everyone was gone. Sasha was still finishing the remains of the girl she had bitten. She wasn't Sasha anymore. She was a monster.


	3. a cold day in hell

Thank you all for reading what I've written so far! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 3: a cold day in hell

"She's coming in, seal all the doors and open the hanger." A Ranger ordered.

"Done sir!" a lower ranked Ranger shouted. Bradley's ship slowly entered the ship and landed. The locks behind them closed with a slam. Jazz came from the bridge to greet her.

"How'd it go? Did the VP-"

"Already taken care of!" Sasha smiled.

"Great! At least there's some good news. We're having too much trouble finding this guy; he could be any of the gray Lombaxes in metropolis or worse the Galaxy if he were to have a ship. What's more is that gray Lombax across the galaxy are getting pissed at us because people are treating them differently." Jazz sighed. Sasha laughed. The two started walking toward the bridge.

"Don't worry we'll find him soon enough."

"I hope so." Jazz said, stepping into the bridge shuttle. (Hey, what the heck is that thing anyway…elevators go up and down, trains have wheels, trams are…just weird, and…well, I just don't think it's a taxi or a bus either so get off my back!)

Sasha stepped in next to him. The shuttle started off. (Hmm, I don't think it qualifies as a shuttle either but that will have to do.) The hanger was empty. Bradley hoped out of his ship and inspected the area. The Phoenix was more magnificent that he had imagined. He'd spend more time gazing but he had to get back to the plan.

"_As soon as this is ship is mine there will be a lot of changes to this world…to this universe. Our empire shall rise again and I will be king." _He reached in to his pocket and took out a blue print of the Phoenix. He examined it and ran off into the engine room.

**Bridge.**

"Great, so we're all set then?" Ratchet asked. Sasha Nodded.

"So, how are we going to know when we have the right guy…I mean there are thousands that fit the description…no one could see his eyes because it was to dark outside…they didn't even give us his cloths. For all we know this may not have even have been a gray Lombax…or even a Lombax for that matter!" Jazz said slamming his fist on the side of his chair.

"Oh my gosh." Clank gasped.

"What is it?" Sasha asked.

"4 more people were bitten at a cloth store…in Marcadia…"

"Great, so this guy dose has transportation!" Jazz howled.

"That is not all, apparently, he had an accomplice a female…brown hair…Cazar," the group looked at Sasha.

"Purple hair…and…yellow eyes."

"_Yellow?" _Sasha thought.

"Whoa…that fit's Sasha except the eyes" Ratchet gasped.

"Ya…my eyes are blue. Excuse me." Sasha ran out of the room and into the "Tram"

" _Yellow? My eyes aren't yellow, but that couldn't have been anyone but me could it have."_ Sasha got of and ran to her quarters. She hopped in front of a mirror…nothing. There's got to be some way to see.

**Bridge.**

"Is there any info on the guy, clank?" Ratchet asked.

" Male, Gray, Lombax, blonde hair…yellow eyes."

"He has that too?" Jazz gasped.

"That's just not normal." Ratchet sighed.

"What about the people?" Ratchet continued.

"Are they…Vampires?"

"No…just dead." Clank replied.

"Does that mean that we're not dealing with Vampires, Al?"

"Well, I read a comic once and it said, if you're bitten you become a vampire."

"Al! We need scientific proof, yes or no!"

"No, but that's not my feil-" An explosion hit the phoenix.

"Heating systems disabled!" a female computer voice declared.

"Engine room door…locked. Hanger exit…locked."

"Oh no." Al murmured.

"Al, it's just a heating system we can survive." Jazz laughed.

"You really haven't been in space long have you? We need that system! It's thousands of degrees negative out in space…it's going to get very, very cold guys…and this definitely wasn't an accident either." Ratchet warned.

"Whoever did this wants us alive…but to suffer…The Captain!" Clank shouted. The group hopped in the "tram" and headed for the hanger. Then they ran into Sasha's quarters.

"Ratchet what happened?"

"Were under attack! Hurry, to the weapons room!" Ratchet ordered. The group started running…oh no, the door is sealing! Jazz dove inside and held the door open. Sasha, Al, and clank jumped in. Ratchet, being the last, had the least time to get through. He leaped into the air, scraping the edge of the wall…his angle was briefly caught in the door and broken he flew and hit the ground headfirst.

"Ratchet, are you ok?" Jazz asked. Ratchet sat up. He appeared dazed. Blood dropped from his lips. Sasha gasped…she wanted it…she could feel her teeth growing in her mouth. Another drop of blood hit the floor. Sasha started breathing a bit heavily. Sweet precious blood… Another drop hit the floor. Was he eyes becoming yellow? She hid them beneath her eyelids. She could hear it…drip…drip…dr-

"Sasha!" Sasha jumped. Her ears and hair leaped.

"Snap out of it!" her eyes and teeth were back to normal when she opened her eyes.

"Thanks Jazz."

Ratchet had fallen unconscious.

**5 hours later.**

Ratchet woke up. it was pretty cold, it had to be in at least the thirties. Muffled voices were arguing, one that he had heard before and another that he hadn't heard before. Ratchet exhaled. Steam exited from his nose. The voices were getting clearer and so was his vision.

"We'll never do it! You can hold us in here forever, but we'll never give you the code. Besides, ratchet's out, and he's the only who knows it!" Jazz yelled.

"Have it your way." The unfamiliar voice said.

"When Ratchet wakes up tell him, you either give me what I want, or you have the live of all the people in Veldin on your conscious. Good day."

Well, that's no good.

Don't forget, if your waiting for new chapters, you can always check out Juvenile, Reminiscence, and Annihilation Zone!


	4. so this is how it ends

Chapter 4: so this is how it ends?

Days later…

"H-h-how l-long-g has it b-be-…been?" Jazz stammered his voice quiet and weak.. It was so hard to talk. He was shaking so much that he couldn't speak. He felt as if his lungs were frozen; it hurt for him to talk. The whole group had huddled together in a corner to try to heat up but it was still to cold.

"Maybe we should just give him what he wants!"

"N-n-n-no way S-Sasha, we can't! Who…knows w-what he's P-planning…with the Anyguise H-he could j-just pretend to be anyone!"

"B-but Ratchet!" Al protested.

"If we d-don't what will we d-d-do? We can't hold up in here much longer."

"How cold is it?" Sasha asked.

"10 and declining more rapidly the l-l-longer we stay." Al said.

"All I know is I'm not staying here much longer." Sasha said.

"_That doesn't sound like Sasha…something's not right here." _Ratchet thought.

"Let's just grab the weapons and kill him!" Sasha continued.

"What do we have to loose?"

"It's not us, Captain…it's the victims to come. I-If we go out there then we risk loosing the anyguise." Jazz's voice was quiet and raspy.

"Yes, 'captain' I think it would be best if we don't…who knows what could happen." Ratchet agreed. Ratchet looked down…the ground was icy enough for him to vaguely see himself.

"You guys, look at the ground…wh-what do you see?" the others looked down.

"Or more importantly, what don't you see." Clank, Al, and Jazz looked at their reflections but couldn't see Sasha's. The three raised their heads in unison eyes widened at Sasha. They all stared at her for a moment.

"No way…" Jazz murmured. Ratchet Jumped at Sasha pinning her to the floor. Jazz, after processing what he just realized had happened helped Ratchet pin her down. Sasha squirmed around under them…then she realized she had a perfect opportunity, Jazz's neck was right there. She bit into it, he howled in pain and pushed her away. He sat on the floor holding his neck and trying to not let too much blood escape. Another opportunity; Sasha kicked Ratchet off of her, sending him flying towards the wall. She was incredibly strong.

"_It's Sasha…how am I supposed to fight her?"_ Ratchet thought. Jazz sat in the corner bleeding fiercely. He held his wound, panting heavily as al and clank tried to help him. Sasha walked up to them her mere presents terrifying them. She pushed aside clank and Al with ease and cornered Jazz.

"Finally…" she hissed. Ratchet was just making his way to his feet. Sasha picked up the weak, green rabbit by the shirt and lifted his neck to her mouth. Ratchet charged Sasha but suddenly the door unlocked. Ratchet's eyes widened.

"It's you…" Ratchet gasped. The gray Lombax stared back at Ratchet…his eyes turned yellow and his teeth sharpened.

"Wait Sasha." He said.

"It seems we have reached a conflict."

"Let Jazz go Sasha, were friends remember?"

"I know you not, I'm not Sasha." Chills went down Ratchets spine. Sasha licked Jazz's neck, cleaning the blood from his soft fur. She purred at the taste (not literally, it's to describe the noise that she made just so people don't get all SHE CAN"T PURR ARG!)

"If you don't give me what I want, ratchet, I will have her kill Jazz."

"Wait, NO!"

"5…"

"I won't!"

"…4…3…" Ratchet looked at Al and clank to see if they knew what to do.

"…2…"

"Wait, no! I…I'll do it."

"Good job ratchet. I knew you would listen."

"It's…10…26…9…1…6…13…" Bradley punched in the numbers and took out the anyguise. He became pixilated and became Ratchet.

"

"Ah, beautiful…" he said in Ratchet's voice.

"Kill them," he ordered

"What?" Ratchet cried. Sasha bit Jazz and sucked him dry. Bradley punched Ratchet to the floor and attacked Al, Biting him on his wrist. Ratchet got up and tried to fight back but they were too strong. Bradley simply pushed him back. Sasha finally made her way to clank and smashed him to pieces. Now, the only one left was Ratchet. He was furious, shaking with anger. He jumped at Bradley and hit him but was quickly grabbed by sashay and bitten in the neck. Ratchet struggled, he tried to get away but then Bradley joined, biting ratchet on the other side of his neck. Finally, they were done with him and let him hit the floor.

"Were done here, let's go." Sasha said, blankly.

"No…I can't let it…end like this." Ratchet moaned.

"You want to live?" Sasha asked.

**The end.**

Thanks for reading everyone this was a really fun story to write. I don't think this story will have a sequel but keep your eye out for more juvenile and maybe another new story (hint, hint)


End file.
